vanillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
VanillaVerse Book of Records
VanillaVerse Book of Records The VanillaVerse Book of Records was created by Chiliepeppers on Sunday, the 29th of June, 2016 as a way to show off the achievements of Players and to add some extra challenge, encouraing people to try and beat the current Records. Current List of Records as of June 4th, 2016 Global: Most chunks: peglegpete9 with 118598 chunks! Most time played: Banjo_Kazooie64 with 681.43 hours! Hub: Highest Y-level achieved in the hub: xAquaWolf with 191.59596 Vanilla 1.9: '''Most time played: iRhine with 48.85 days! Most time since last death: Xeno_Lithic with 1.01 days! Most sneak time: iRhine with 9.80h! Most distance walked: iRhine with 3290.97! Most distance crouched: DaStrafer with with 61.10 km! Most distance sprinted: DaStrafer with with 1563.75 km! Most distance swum: iRhine with 81.60 km! Most distance fallen: DaStrafer with 233.35 km! Most distance climbed: iRhine with 20.00 km! Most distance flown: DaStrafer with 1807.78 km! Most distance dove: DaStrafer with 111.62 km! Most distance by minecart: iRhine with 29.85 km! Most distance by boat: iRhine with 49.60 km! Most distance by pig: DaStrafer with 56,70 m! Most distance by horse: DaStrafer with 186.05 km! Most distance by elytra: iRhine with 1939.10 km! Most jumps: DaStrafer with 511684 jumps! Most damage dealth: DaStrafer with 138246 damage dealth! Most damage taken: DaStrafer with 50874.50 damage taken! Most deaths: DaStrafer with 319 deaths! Most mob kills: DaStrafer with 18.610 mob kills! Most animals bred: AviatorX with 133! Most player kills: DaStrafer with 97 player kills! Most traded with villagers: iRhine with 3202! Most cake slices eaten: DaStrafer with 37! Most armor pieces cleaned: Most banners cleaned: Xeno_Lithic with 11! Most enderchests opened: Xeno_Lithic with 1695! Most noteblocks tuned: Xeno_Lithic with 557! Most items enchanted: FluffyTheBacca with 37! Most chests opened: AviatorX with 16040! Most stone mined: xAquaWolf with 54,424! Most diamond ore mined: xAquaWolf with 880! Most creepers killed: shoejo with 255! Most skeletons killed: shoejo with 5148! Most spiders killed: shoejo with 688! Most zombies killed: Yssauc with 7861! Most slimes killed: shoejo with 2804! Most Ghasts killed: shoejo with 154! Most zombie pigman killed: shoejo with 2276! Most enderman killed: shoejo with 1874! Most cave spiders killed: shoejo with 10017! Most silverfish killed: DaStrafer with 90! Most blazes killed: shoejo with 3806! Most magma cubes killed: shoejo with 1053! Most bats killed: shoejo with 5! Most shulkers killed: shoejo with 440! Most witches killed: shoejo with 27! Most endermites killed: shoejo with 11! Most guardians killed: shoejo with 28338! Most pigs killed: shoejo with 1252! Most sheep killed: shoejo with 508! Most cows killed: shoejo with 2160! Most chickens killed: shoejo with 358! Most squid killed: shoejo with 112! Most mooshrooms killed: shoejo with 21 Most ocelots killed: Xeno_Lithic with 1! Most horses killed: Xeno_Lithic with 30! Most rabbits killed: Xeno_Lithic with 40! Most villagers killed: shoejo with 380! '''Half A Hearth Race: Fastest run: pingipuck with 7:14.0 Slowest run: JaydeStarr with 60:23.30 Forums: Most overall messages: JaydeStarr with 2239 messages Most overall likes: JaydeStarr with 1125 likes